A Typical Friday
by yaoi-serpensortia
Summary: Lavender has a crush on "The Famous" Harry Potter. Does she have the courage to tell him?
1. Chapter 1

A N : Hope U enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

It was a typical Friday, attending classes without a care in the world, daydreaming in the creepy dungeon in potions class about the boy that sits in front of you. Harry turned around and smiled at her. Lavender Brown smiled back.  
  
"HARRY pay attention! If I have to speak with you one more time, I would be gladly to put a zero on your alchemy homework" The Potions professor/ Headmaster of Slytherin smirked  
  
"But I didn't say anything!" Harry spoke  
  
All the Slytherin laughed. Harry said no more. Lavender was assigned to Gryffindor in the same year as Harry. Now that she was in her 5th year, emotions are riding up and out of control. Lavender noticed Harry develop in to a fine man. Watching him in all those Qudditich games toned out his body. I don't really know when it happened. Maybe it was that godly smile of his or his Green emerald eyes. If only he knew how I feel. God can this class get any slower. Well thank god that this is the last class of the day. Lavender thought.  
  
"Put everything away, and everyone pair up. We're going to learn how to create an antidote to cure vampire bites," Professor Snape announced. "And Mr. Longbottom you should pair up with Hermione, at least one we won't have any mishaps this lesson. "  
  
Great! More work. I can't believe we got stuck having classes with Slytherin. Lavender sighed. She was still sitting in her desk. Why does Snape always have to be so strict with Harry? He doesn't mean to do anything bad. It's that god awful Malfoy that gets him in trouble. Oh how I'd love to strike him with a bat. Lavender took a glimpse of Harry that was sitting in a desk. He partnered up with Ron weasley as usual. Damn I wish I were as close with Harry. She bit her lip. Harry turned around and saw her looking at him. He grinned. Lavender went scarlet. There was a tap on her shoulder.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh hey Parvati" Lavender said. Parvati pulled up a seat next to her. Parvati Patail and Lavender were best friend from the first day of Hogwarts in their first year.  
  
"Ah, looking at Harry again I see? You like him more every year. You know I've been noticing that Harry has been keeping an eye on you; honestly I think you should make a move. " Parvati stated.  
  
"Well I can't help it he's gorgeous, really has he?" Lavender whisper. I've been waiting for a long time. I haven't made a move, either has he. I guess he's to shy. I guess Parvati's' right. I should do something about it. She got up and started walking slowly towards Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hey where you going, whatever" Parvati called after her friend.  
  
"She's coming! She's coming!" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
Harry blushed. "I can see that, what am I going to say? ... What do I talk about? The weather, if she has a boy friend? No maybe that's too personal... Hey! Where you going Ron?"  
  
"Checking out Hermione and Neville, everything seems to be going well... Hey Lavender" Ron said before heading towards the two.  
  
"Hello Ron. How are you?" Lavender asked  
  
"Not to bad, well catch you both later." Ron walked away.  
  
"Um Hey Harry" Lavender stuttered  
  
"Err how's it going? Care to sit down?"  
  
She sat in the chair that was early occupied by Ron.  
  
"Um... so how's it going?" Harry was trying to stay calm.  
  
"Pretty good" She responded then thought. "Well actually I'm pretty frustrated.  
  
"Oh? How so?" Potter seemed interested  
  
Lavender contemplated, then continued. "Well the situation is... Well I really ... really fancy this boy and he doesn't realize how far I'd go for him, let a lone he knows that I exist." Lavender finished. Trying to avoid the emerald eyes that were staring at her. Harry looked way.  
  
"...Oh...Uh...(God she's beautiful) Okay. It sounds pretty serious. Are you sure that he doesn't notice you? It's quite hard to believe for a guy to NOT notice you. "Harry realized right then what he said and just stiffened. Staring directly at the front of the room. Trying his hardest to diminish the flaming heat in his cheeks.  
  
"Well I guess he kind of does notice me, I want to tell him how I feel. "  
  
Harry calmed down. "Why don't you just tell him the truth? You have nothing to lose and if rejects, well you won't take no for an answer."  
  
"Yah... your right Harry." Harry knows exactly what he's talking about. That's probably why so many girls are after him. Lavender thought. She gave Harry a hug while he was still sitting in the chair. She leaned closer and whispered in to his ear.  
  
"Harry... I really fancy you. I don't know how long I've fancied you. I hope you feel the same way. You don't realize how far I'd go for you. She rested her hand in the inside of Harry's Thigh.  
  
This is unreal; Oh God There was an uncomfortable twitch in his trousers. He sudden felt Lavender caresses his thigh. She ran her fingertips along the seem of his zipper. His trousers were extremely getting too tight. Harry closed his eyes. A groan escaped his throat. His cheeks flushed. Lavender removed her hand. Everyone's eyes were suddenly upon the two.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Brown, Is there a problem here? I don't need any disruptions." Professor Snape shot at the two, glaring.  
  
"N...No... Sir" Lavender answered.  
  
"No Professor" Harry answered back. A bit peeved off Snape disturbing them.  
  
RING...  
  
"Alright I expect everyone to hand in written work in by Monday. Those who fail to do so, well definitely get a zero. "  
  
The class started to pack up their things and leave.  
  
Harry got up and casually collected his stuff. Lavender quickly got up and started walking towards Parvati that was waiting near the door holding her stuff. OH God. That was completely embarrassing. Lavender and her best friend walked out of the room and were heading towards the Gryffindor tower. A few walkways up.  
  
"What happen back there?" Parvati grinned asking curiously walking up an empty hallway.  
  
"No... No... Nothing" Lavender quickly responded. She looked at her best friend. Parvati was silent, she saw a smile creped up on her face. "Okay fine! And wipe that ridiculous grin off your face. Nothing much happened okay!"  
  
"I'm Soooo SURE. That moan that came from the back of the room tells other wise." Parvati was trying not the smile.  
  
"What happened was, I just came over to Harry and Ron. Ron left to talk to Hermione and Neville and so it was only us. We talked. He asked me a question and some how I got in to talking about this boy that I really like. From there I just went with my gut feeling. "  
  
"More like your pleasurable senses." Parvati couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh shut up." Lavender went red.  
  
"So tell me." Parvati wiped the tears out off her eyes. "What did you do with Harry that was so gratifying?"  
  
Lavender face was scarlet. "Hmm. err. Well I put my hand on his thigh and started caressing and stroking his thigh."  
  
"OH! I never thought you had that in you! AH! You slut!" Parvati was pushed aside. "Hah. I was just only joking. "  
  
Lavender walked towards the Gryffindor painting, leaving her friend laughing her arse off in hallway.  
  
"Password please" stated the fat lady in a white classy dress.  
  
"Lamious" Lavender answered. The painting a rose and she was welcomed in. She walked into a cozy room. Bright orange and gold decorations filled the tower. The strong and brave Lion plaque shone on the wall. Snug couches were placed around the room. The fireplace was lit casting shadows around the tower. Lavender threw herself on to the nearest couch the closest to the fireplace. There weren't to many students in the room.  
  
"Lavender wait up!" Parvati called after her. She ran inside before the painting closed on her. "How rude! Any way who comes up with these passwords? There so ridiculous!" Parvati panting, hanging an arm a chair.  
  
"Can you please keep it down?" Lavender snapped. "GOD"  
  
Parvati jumped back. "Eep! Jeez did some one slip a grouch sweet in your soda?" Lavender sat up.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to get mad. It's just that...MERLIN, I'm frustrated" Lavender cried. Everyone around her looked.  
  
Parvati motioned everyone to calm down. "Sorry" She apologized. "She's just crazy" Parvati whispered to Lavender. "Lets go to the girls' dormitory. At least we won't attract a lot of people's attention once you flip out again." She laughed. They both walked up the stone steps to the dormitory. Lavender opened to door. The room was quite huge; there were a couple four-poster beds in rows. The sunset glistened through the windows. They both walk in. Parvati plopped down on her bed.  
  
"Goodness! Today was absolutely sluggish, I swear maybe about twenty students were snoozing during Transfiguren class and that was only the first class" Parvati leaned to her right side. Lavender was lying in the bed next to hers. "So what are you going to do about Harry? I mean well after that incident."  
  
Lavender looked at her friend. "Actually, It's been a stressful day and I was thinking about taking a nap." She giggled.  
  
"Hah. Fine, Dinner is in about an hour, I'll come back and wake you up later on alright?"  
  
"Hey where you going?" Lavender lifted her drowsy head.  
  
"Just going to finish up homework for potions class. Plus someone here has to do it. I expect you to copy mine, am I right?" Parvati snickered. She sat up and walked towards the door.  
  
"And that's why you're the smart one!" Lavender rested her head back into the pillow and closed her eyes. She heard the door close. Total silence filled the room. Everyone must be in the study hall. I can't believe I actually done something like that! Damn! If only Professor Snape didn't disturb us, or that blasted bell didn't go off. Lavender's felt drowsy. Slumber took over her.  
  
Lavender was standing in front of a familiar door. She might have been in there a couple of times. But knowing that girls were prohibited entering the boys' dormitory, she barely went in there. Light shined through a crack in a door, she opened it wide. It was closely similar to the girls' room. The four-poster beds were also in rows. Big windows embedded in the walls. Fifth year Gryffindor boys were occupying this room. Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Ronald Weasley and a majority of others, but the only boy that wasn't seen here was Harry Potter. Everyone was loud and in conversation with each other. In the corner of Lavender's eye she saw Seamus was starting to lift of his shirt."OH MY! I'm so Sorry. I didn't mean to..." Lavender apologized. But no one was paying attention to her. The Irish boy was half naked. He's upper body exposed."Uhh hello?" No response. "Honestly that's to weird." She walked in. Ron was lying on his bed preoccupied in which looks like a very interesting magazine. Every time he turned the page he'd blush. Lavender walked over to Ron's bed. She took a glimpse. "WOW!" Lavender felt her self redden. "HELLO?!?!" She yells. No one answered. Hmm Okay this must be a dream. The only way that can prove this to be a dream is to. Pinch your self. She raised her hand and pinched her arm. "NOTHING" Suddenly there was a groan that filled the room. Lavender looked around the room. All the boys were in discussion. Ron still looking, rather than reading that magazine and Seamus marching around the dormitory without a shirt. WOW I never knew how sexy he looked. Lavender thought in a dazed look.  
  
"OH... god."  
  
"What was that?" Lavender turned around. There was another bed. This one had the curtain pulled down. She walked closer, just enough to hear what was going on. Whimpers escaped from inside. Lavender's heartbeat pumped faster. The sounds were arousing. She glanced around the room. No one seemed to listen. Or have the slightest idea what was going on. Lavender proceeded back to listening in.  
  
"Mhmm... Lavender..." The person groaned.  
  
Lavender's heart was about to explode. Her palms were sweaty. She had to know who was in there. The suspense was killing her. She grabbed the cloth and with a quick movement the curtains were open. Revealing the person in the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Dedicated to my Friend Gladys who came up with the general plot (I added in the delicious details. Hehe) and one day be in the same situation as Lavender Brown. Hah  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story.

* * *

Lavender eyes widened. "Harry?"  
  
Harry was lying in the silk-sheeted bed. Naked from the waist up, his body beautifully toned. Muscles on his arms were fairly ripped. His hands were roaming his body, eyes tightly shut. He opened his eyes and looked upon the girl that was staring directly at him. "I've been waiting for you." Harry sat up. He held out his hand. Lavender was dumb struck. She leaned forward and grasped Harry's hand. The boy who lived led her towards the bed. Lavender face went scarlet. She was now sitting on the bed. OH MY GOD. Lavender freaked out. Suddenly hands were messaging her shoulder.  
  
"Ohh..." She moaned. This is incredible. Lavender felt Harry caress her cheek, he tilled her chin and sudden lips were pressed. It was long and passionate. Harry licked at Lavender's lip. She opened her mouth, Harry's tongue entered. Their tongue intertwined, rubbing against each other. Harry began to kiss his way down to her neck. The bottom of her stomach began to tingle. Whimpers escaped from her mouth.  
  
"Lavender. You don't know how long I've been yearning for you." Harry whispered in to Lavender's ear.  
  
Lavender closed her eyes. Wanting this feeling to last forever.  
  
"Lavender..." .No response. "Lavender!"  
  
"..." Lavender takes a pillow and puts it on her head.  
  
"Lavender! If you don't walk up you'll regret not getting those notes for potions class." Parvati jumped on her friend's bed.  
  
Lavender removed the pillow and yawns. "I'm up, I'm up! Has it been an hour already??" She sat up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes. Everything came back to view.  
  
"Yeah! And everyone's in the great hall getting first hands on dinner."  
  
"Alright. Don't get your knickers in a knot." Lavender throws a pillow at Parvati but she quickly dodges.  
  
"ALRIGHT! Lets get some chow! "  
  
The two girls leave the dormitory and go to dinner.  
  
During dinner...  
  
Most of the Hogwarts students have left to enjoy there Friday evening, hardly studying. Lavender Brown and her best friend Parvati Patail were sitting at the Gryffindor table near the end sitting on opposite side, discussing the exciting dream Lavender had, deeply in conversation. Not to loud, as they thought. The great hall was huge. Four long tables Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were located in the center of the hall.  
  
"OH MY GOD! Are you serious?" Parvati whispered to Lavender. "I wonder were Harry is by the way?"  
  
"So what's this exciting dream you had?" A tall red head boy that was sitting besides Lavender butted in.  
  
"Sod off George, it's none of your business." Lavender spat.  
  
"Ah! Did you hear that Fred? It's none of our business!" George said to his twin that was sitting directly the opposite side of him.  
  
"I think it does if it has to do with dear old Harry." Fred whispered to the two girls.  
  
Lavender flushed extremely. Parvati just sat there. "Excuse Me? I'm sorry I don't exactly know what you're talking about." Lavender quickly answered.  
  
"OH! Come off it, if you need any help in the Love Department. George and I are willing to help." Fred laughed.  
  
George chuckled. "Don't worry about it. We won't tell Harry, will we Fred?"  
  
"Course not!" Fred responded. "Though it's funny. Harry seems to be in the same situation. He's been stuck all afternoon in his bed. Muttering about something real or a dream."  
  
"WHAT???" Lavender demand.  
  
George swiftly got up "UH! ... We'll see you two back in the corridor. Fred and I have a few appointments to attend with our clients."  
  
"BUT YOU SAID ..." Parvati shout  
  
"People who agreed to be our Ginny-pigs for experiments" Fred added and stood up. And with that the two walked out of the hall. In the distance Lavender saw George strike Fred over the head, with an OUCH echoing without the hall.  
  
Parvati and Lavender looked at each other and looked back to the doors the twins walked through.  
  
"Those two are so weird." Parvati giggled. "I wonder what Fred meant when he said that Harry was in the same situation."  
  
"GOODNESS! This day has been insane! In any case, I think we should head back to the tower. I want to start on that homework before I go to bed."  
  
"The homework that I finished." Parvati added.  
  
Minutes after the two were off towards the tower. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN:I'm very sorry this Chapter too SOO LONG!...Well Here you are, a new chapter is added. Hope you enjoy it. :D

Disclaimers:I dont know Harry Potter let alone other characters mentioned in the story.

* * *

"Gosh! I'm almost done, just a few more lines" Lavender was stretched out on the floor finishing up her homework in Gryffindor tower. Everyone was probably in their dormitories sleeping; expect for one or two boys in their first year lazing around in the common room also. She glanced at her friend. Parvati Patail was lying on the couch near a glass window in a deep snooze. Lavender glimpsed out the window. The moon was full, emitting light through the crested window. She got up, walked over to her friend and gave her a little nudge. "You should go to bed."  
  
"Ahh...are you sure?" Parvati yawned loudly. "You going to be alright? I don't want you to be bored."  
  
"Yes I'll be Fine! You were great help trying to keep me company ... with your loud snoring. Thanks." Lavender smirked and sat on Parvati's back.  
  
"Yes, I get the point. Now ger ...off!" Parvati's face was smothered in to the pillow, trying desperately to wiggle herself free.  
  
A few pinches and scratches later.  
  
"Okay. Okay! I'll get up." Lavender did as she said. She watched her friend walk up the stone stairs towards the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Good night Lavender"  
  
"See you in the morning" Lavender heard a door close from up the stairs. Once again she sprawled out on to the floor continuing working on her homework. The fire sparked, and the doors creaked. The two boys got up and walked up the stone stairs to the boys' dormitories. Lavender Brown was all- alone. Her head rested on the parchment. She tapped her quill on her lip trying to remember what to write. Than it hit her. She wrote down on the parchment. "One chest berry, three Newts tail, a blooming pike and ten cloves of garlic...I'm done!" Lavender threw her quill on top of the paper. She crawled to the couch that was early occupied by Parvati and extended along it. Lavender placed her head on a cushion and sighed, staring through the window. What if I frightened Harry off? She thought. Let alone telling him that I've been insanely in love with him. I had to go on and make a sudden move. Now he probably hates me because I embarrassed him in front of the class, especially with all the Sytherins glaring at us. Tears began to stream down her check. This is the last thing I wanted to happen. I never meant to get Harry mad at me. She turned and watched the flame in the fireplace flicker. Whimpers escaped her mouth. Deep thoughts were running through her mind. Suddenly a handkerchief was held out in front of her face. She quickly responded and sat up. Her cheeks flushed.  
  
Harry Potter was standing in front of her with a handkerchief. She wanted to scream. She stood up and tried to run away towards the stone stairs. Harry ran after her and grabbed her by the wrist. "Hey! Wait, why were you crying?"  
  
She turned around. "Well... With all the things that happened in class ... I'd think you'd be furious with me."  
  
"Furious... About what?" Realizing he had Lavender's wrist in his grip he quickly let go. His face turned slightly scarlet.  
  
"Emm ... barrassing you in Potions class, especially in front Slytherin." Lavender couldn't look in to those emerald eyes. She shuffled her feet.  
  
Harry chuckled. "I could careless about the Slytherins and their headmaster. Snapes could rot in hell. (With all that Shit he put me through). He coughed. "Err... Anyway that doesn't mean I'd go in a rage and that doesn't give you a reason to cry." Harry wiped the tear rolling down Lavenders cheek.  
  
Oh my god! Is this really happening? Lavender's cheeks were flaming. She couldn't handle what was going on. "Whoa... Okay" She pulled away. There was a saddened look on Harry's face. The fire was beginning to die out. She looked at Potter. "What's with the sudden change? You seemed so shy whenever you're around me and then you start caressing my cheek? Er ... I mean. I didn't mean ... to pounce on you..." She raced to the stone stairs and headed for the girls dormitory. Leaving Harry Potter stranded alone in the common room.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it. I think it's was one of the shortest actually. Well i'm going to have to write the next chapter. I'll try and make it more interesting :D..hah buh bai for now 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Oh my gosh! This took me the whole day to finish but it was worth it. I finally finished it. Well i have to go to sleep now because I have work the next day but, you all don't have to know that. So Hope You guys enjoy the last chapter of this story. I decided to end it.

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter. Just using for fun :D.

Well anyway. Hope you people enjoy this story. Again this is the last chapter. Have a great time reading it :D

* * *

Everyone in the girls' dormitory was asleep. All the beds curtains were drawn down expect for one four-poster bed occupied by Lavender Brown. A dim candle was lit on her side table. Lavender was lying on her bed curled up holding a pillow tightly in her grips. Thinking how things could have been different. There was so much running through her mind. Remembering potion class, the incident that happened that made Harry moan. A little smile crept on her face but quickly disappeared. She quickly sat up. How could I just leave him stranded in the common room? Lavender was in a daze. I can't believe I did that. The one I had a huge crush on since I enrolled in Hogwarts. I feel so terrible, running of like I did just now. Harry tried to comfort me and I refuse. He probably does hate me officially now. Lavender made a decision. I'm going to apologies to him. She quickly got off her bed and ran towards the door. 

The stone stairs were cold against her bare feet. It was a bit chilly going down to the common room. Long shadows were cast along the walls, imprinted by the fire. No one was in site expected one person sitting in a couch directly in front of the fireplace. Lavender slowly crept closer towards the couch.

"Hey" Lavender said. The boy looked up.

"Hey." He looked back in to the fire.

"Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Oh! Not at all." Harry Potter gave her a nod.

Lavender rounded the couch. In the corner of her eye she saw him watching her every move. She glanced away and sat the opposite side of Harry. She saw Harry fidget with the handkerchief that was early offered to her. They both sat in silence.

"I just wanted to..."Lavender started.

"... Say I'm sorry." Harry finished. They both laughed at once. "Sorry, go a head."

Lavender giggled. "Well I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being a snooty git. I didn't mean to embarrass you in class. Snape is so mean. He scares me sometimes." She looked at Harry. He was gazing at her. He didn't look away. Lavender felt her cheeks flush and started to squirm.

"Ha. Like I said earlier I could careless about the Slytherins and their headmaster. You shouldn't be sorry. I should be the one who's sorry. You probably thought that I was going to take an advantage of you by the reaction that I got before. The truth is..." Harry became silent. It was Lavender's turn to look at Harry. He glanced at her and grinned. Lavender quickly looked away. "The truth is. I really liked you even before, I was to shy to talk to you. When you started talking to me randomly in class. I never realized you felt the same way. You probably heard Fred and George talking about this dream that I had, thinking it was a real or not. Well I was talking about how unreal today was. How I longed for you to like me and I didn't realize how fast it happened." Harry rubbed his hands together and putting upon the warmth of the fire. Lavender moved towards the boy and sat next to him. She put both of her hands on top of his. Moving them closer to her gently rubbing them to get the heat back.

"It's cold I know." She smiled. Harry blushed briskly. Lavender couldn't help but smile. "You know, the first time I saw you in my first year in Hogwarts. I knew that you were really special. Not just because you're the _famous Harry Potter..._"Lavender rested her head on Harry's shoulder. She felt Harry's breath quicken, but calmed down. He placed his head on hers. "...But how you made everyone around you happier than ever. I really wanted to get to know you more but I never had the nerve to talk to you. You were always busy with Qudditich, Homework and others trying to be your friend. You probably didn't want one more person to admire you."

"One person would make a difference. You have no idea" Harry raised her chin and looked deep into her eyes. He closed his eyes and moved closer. Lips were met.

Lavender sighed. Eyes closed. Their lips intertwined. Lips were soft and velvet like the tip of a rose. Outing along the delicate petal carefully. Gently their lips swayed against each other, biting gently at the sensitive skin. Lavender parted her lips slightly letting Harry explore. Their tongue brushed. Butterflies soared throughout Lavender's body. Adrenaline pumped her blood. Their kisses were getting more vigorously. Harry left Lavender's lips and kissed down her neck towards her collarbone. A groan was suppressed in her throat. The fire was slowly dieing out. The moon was on the threshold and shone brightly at the top. The clock hanging loosely on the wall, it rang 12am.

XXX

Lavender Brown walked in to the girls' dormitory after a long vibrant Saturday. She quickly ran towards her bed and plopped right on top of it. She pulled out a little black book from under her pillow

_Dear, Diary_

_Last night was amazing.__I never knew something like this would happen.__After lying on the couch cuddling with Harry. Everything seemed to be placed in to pieces. We finally told each other our feelings and now we're going steady. I'm not too sure if I should tell Parvati she might go in frenzy with excitement. I could see it now. "Guess what everybody! Lavender and Potter are going out." I think I'm going to wait a while. WOW. Harry is quite a kisser..._

"Lavender!" Lavender stopped writing. A voice was calling her on the other side of the door. "Hey can you come out and play?"

"Oh Harry, Yeah I'll be there in a minute." She wrote the last line in her diary and quickly ran towards the door and closed it behind her.

_...Hmm I guess tonight I just have to show him how far I'd go for him since I didn't have enough time last night hah well that's what I call a Typical Friday. I have to go, Harry's calling me._

_Gnight. Sweet dreams._

_Lavender

* * *

__A.N: _What did you think? hehe pretty sappy ending huh?.. Well please review, I luv your people's opinions. 


End file.
